Divine Inspiration
by Emanuel17
Summary: Based off season 4 episode I.E.D. way to much Malydia in that episode to ignore this might end up being a one shot or a fic haven't decided yet. Rated T for now.


**Okay so this lil fic is basically my interpretation of how I wish the Art room scene should of went, it's short I know and it parallels pretty much with the whole scene except for obvious differences hope you guys enjoy.**

**Teen wolf owns everything blah blah blah Jeff Davis**

Lydia sat in the deserted Art room awaiting Divine inspiration, Malia had been kind enough to escort her here after finally tearing her away from the record player In her families lake house. After last year and her obsessively repetitive drawings of the nematode tree she'd figured a pad and a pencil was worth a shot, it was better than waiting around for the next victim to show up a head shorter than they used to be. Lydia tried focusing as her pencil hovered above the paper she'd been here all of twenty minutes and not a stroke of it had blemished the paper on the easel in front of her, somewhere in the back of her mind she sensed this was hopeless she hardly understood how her banshee powers worked and this so far was proving to be ineffective. It also didn't particularly help that a certain were-coyote was all but on top of her she'd have to remind Stiles later on to teach Malia about personal space but the more Malias body pressed into her the more her thoughts drifted from finding the keyword to decode the dead-pool to how good Malias breath felt on her neck. Lydia was slightly concerned that she may be developing feelings for the personal space invading, snarky, completely and utterly tactless girl and even with all those things that irked Lydia whenever Malia got close to her like this it caused an ache and a longing that she'd never quite felt before.

A small huff pulled Lydia back from her inner thoughts to her pencil that still hovered above paper and the ever growing impatient Malia who was almost climbing on top of her as she hung over her shoulder trying to will her to divine the next keyword and it was completely irritating.

"Please stop hovering." She needed to focus lives were at stake and the last thing that should be on her mind was the growing possibility that she'd developed feelings for Malia.

"I'm not hovering; I'm waiting. Draw something, write something, we need to know who else is on that list." Malia pushed her front even closer into Lydia's back her head practically resting on her shoulder, Lydia bit at her lip in frustration.

"You mean _you_ need to know if you're on the list."

"If someone's coming to take my head off then yeah I'd like to know."

Lydia silently agreed having the unfortunate knowledge of her name being on the first list, knowing that there are people out there who're literally racing to kill you was quite unnerving and absolutely terrifying, though she'd never admit it. Her pencil danced above the paper as she tried to attune herself with whatever supernatural forces were responsible for her gift and just as she thought she might set graphite to paper Malia pressed particularly hard into Lydia letting out another small huff sending a jolt through her spine and causing the ache she'd been feeling a few moments before to flare up.

Exasperated, "Can you please just sit down!" Malia retreated, "You're making me nervous." _In more ways than one_ Lydia thought to herself.

"Sorry." Malia muttered sitting down at the adjacent table with an overly large Art textbook, Malia began flipping through it as Lydia swallowed no longer distracted by the girls overbearing presence she tried to re-focus. Lydia listened to the sound of Malia skimming through the papers as her body swayed slightly she was completely exhausted from her time at the lake house and the need for sleep ebbed at her body. Lydia sighed dropping her arm which had been extended so long it was now stiff and ached, a morose look clung to Lydia's face and Malia looked up at her sympathetically, she had practically carried Lydia out of the record player room before and she could feel that perhaps they were at another dead end. Malia stood taking the pencil from Lydia's hand and tucking few stray strands of hair behind her ear, the kind gesture caused a blush to form on Lydia's' face and Malia smiled sensing the girls cocktail of feelings with her supernatural abilities.

"You know what I think?" Malia asked taking Lydia's arms and placing them on her shoulders so the smaller girl was now standing up.

"What?" Lydia rolled her eyes not completely sure she cared to hear the answer.

"I think..." Malias voice dropped low and gravely grabbing Lydia's attention, "...you could use some inspiration." Lydia's forehead crinkled in confusion her mouth parted slightly in an attempt to ask Malia what she was talking about but before a question could even form on her tongue Malias lips crashed into hers not aggressively like a kiss she'd ever shared with a boy but one she was so taken by surprise with her breath caught In her throat and the mere contact their lips had with each other in that first second sent waves of electricity through her body that she swore could've made her heart stop. The kiss was slow but persistent and soon enough Lydia snapped back from the initial surprise and stunned herself even more by responding. Malia tasted like strawberry lip gloss which Lydia had given her back when Stiles thought it would be a good idea for her and Kira to teach Malia how to be a normal teenage girl, the whole event was a disaster at least thirty dollars of make up was wasted but one of the things she'd understood the concept of using was the lip gloss. Malia picked Lydia up as if she weighed nothing laying her down on the art table without breaking the rhythm their kissing had settled into. When Malia did finally come up for air she smiled seductively clearly ready to take this further but as she leaned down again she stopped, her head cocked to side and she stood staring down at something on the table.

"What?" Lydia asked slightly perturbed by the change in Malias demeanor and the fact that she was no longer focusing on her. Malia was silent though as her brow expression went from perplexed to realization.

"Oh my god what!" Lydia asked again sitting up now having lost her patience. Malia pulled over the art book which was opened on the chapter for expressionism.

"Maybe we need help. From another banshee."

Lydia was initially stunned by Malias revelation, she sighed the obviousness dawning on her, "Meredith."

Lydia locked gazes with Malia silently confirming with her that whatever had just happened was definitely continuing later and maybe they'd even talk about it but the dynamic duo was burdened with a responsibility right now and that was to try and figure who else was on Beacon Hills most profitable hit list.


End file.
